Microsoft Sam Reads Funny / Retarded Windows Errors
Microsoft Sam Reads Funny / Retarded Windows Errors is a TTS show on Youtube that is created by TheWeatherMaster. This show has TTS Voices like: *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Radar Overseer Scotty - Replaced British Radar Overseer Miranda *Mr. Information Robot - Replaced British Radar Overseer Johnson. The characters of the show do various things such as: *Read Errors *Errors mostly read by Microsoft Sam - Except in Epi. 4 Part 2 *Read Stupid Signs - Used in Epi. 4 Part 2 *And Use PROFANITY! Microsoft Sam Microsoft Sam is the main character of the show, and does most of the error reading - and enjoys using profanity. He does pretty much everything in the show, and sometimes likes to have Microsoft Mike help him do certain things. The only thing Sam does not like Mike to do is to touch his Sexy Pronz. MS Sam also likes to use his Trusty ROFL Copter - But in Episode 4 Part 2: His court sentence was that he CAN'T use his ROFL Copter for 1 week because he destroyed alot of things in his IWAY Cookie Contest Rage. Microsoft Sam also enjoys watching Sexy Pronz, but most of the time (98%), he gets unsexy pronz - which is the one thing he really dislikes, and that is when he mostly uses the classic profanity line. Microsoft Mike Microsoft Mike is Microsoft Sam's assisant on the show, and sometimes reads errors... In Mike's free time, he wishes he could just get away with going into Sam's sexy pronz file - but MS Sam doesn't let him. In the return (comeback (Epi. 3)), he was trying to find the track "I Made It"... Which was later found towards the end. MS Mike sometimes likes to hang out with the British Radar Overseers, but it is rare. In Episode 4 Part 2, Mike was playing British Radar Overseer Johnson in the game Connect 4. Microsoft Mike was only on vacation once, which was to Atlanta - which was mentioned in Epi. 2 Part 2 (in Washington DC), but has not been on a vacation that involves MS Sam and the others to follow him. Differences between Sam and Mike: British Radar Overseers / Radar Overseers The British Radar Overseers are 2 characters that are from England. They both work behind the scenes, and sometimes do stuff with Sam and Mike. In Epi. 4 Part 2, during the car scene, Both British Radar Overseers read 2 stupid signs during their car trip to the Hudson County Correctional Center. British Radar Overseer Johnson is the one that is mostly used in the shows - British Radar Overseer Miranda is never in a episode - She is absent most of the time. *THE BRITISH RADAR OVERSEERS WERE INTRODUCTED IN EPISODE 3. THEY WERE NOT IN EPISODES 1 and 2. British Radar Overseer Johnson - Johnson is the main control room dude in TheWeatherMaster Productions, and runs everything in the control room. He was in both episodes of the show that he was in. His hobbies are that he likes the control room, he enjoys adventures... And: HE LOVES iHOP!!! British Radar Overseer Miranda - Miranda WAS the Intern of TheWeatherMaster Productions - WAS FIRED BECAUSE SHE JUST PLAYED ONLINE POKER. Radar Overseer Scotty - We are all familar with Radar Overseer Scotty - From Thunderbirds 101's show, he enjoyed baloney sandwiches, and likes to ruin things. It is unknown why Scotty is at TheWeatherMaster Productions, but he swore to Sam that there won't be ANY baloney sandwiches on Sam's "Fancy $1,000,000 Equipment". WE WILL SEE. Scotty was in the episode where Mike and Lindey meet, have sex (the same day), and get married (by a rumor started on Twitter). The Ruff Robots (Formally the Television Destroying Robots) Not much is known about the Ruff Robots - because they have NOT been on any of the episodes except Episode 2 (Both Parts). They were formally the Television Destroying Robots because they were trying to destroy TV. But, they asked for jobs at TheWeatherMaster Productions, but they have not been on any other episode. Between both of the Ruff Robots - Only Ruff Robot 1 talks more in the episode. In the Chile Dedacation Video - Ruff Robot 2 finnaly talked. The Name "Ruff" Robots came because I liked to watch Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman - and a Viewer commented on my video with the name "Ruff Robots". Videos Discontinuned - Why were they discontinuned? In February 2010, around the 18th or so - MAY BE WRONG, TheWeatherMaster has to discontinue his videos because of a Laptop Problem - Both with YT, and the computer itself. Returned weeks later with Episode 3, and is now continuing them on a regular basis. 'How the Errors in MS Sam Reads Funny / Retarded Windows Errors are made...' The errors in the show are created via Atom Smasher's Error Generator - To make them... *Google "error generator" - Should be 1st link *Create an Icon for your error *Then, enter the text for the error #Example: Microsoft Mike has stolen your IWAY Cookies - How would you like to get him back? #Then, enter some choices... For Example: Shoot him with a ROFL Copter, Forget about it, Steal them back #If you want, theres a button under the choice boxes that you can click and it will gray out that choice. Example: You gray out "Forget about it" *Then, if you have it... Open Speakonia... Then, you enter the Error Text (see Example 1). *Then, write a responce: Example: no no no no no no no no no. I want my F*cking IWAY Cookies back! *If you are going to do the ROFL Copter Option, then after "I want my F*cking IWAY Cookies back!", You would put soi soi soi soi soi soi soi soi soi soi soi, which is the ROFL Copter. IF YOU DO NOT HAVE SPEAKONIA INSTALLED ON YOUR COMPUTER... SEE THE NEXT SECTION BELOW... SPEAKONIA ONLY WORKS ON PCs. IF YOU HAVE MAC, YOU'RE OUT OF LUCK 'Installing and Using Speakonia' Ok, so you want to make Microsoft Sam Videos? What you need are the following... *Speakonia *Microsoft Sam, Mike, and Mary Add on - from speakonia site. So, you will need to install Speakonia. To do that... You will need to Google Speakonia, And it SHOULD be the 1st link - if not... here's the link... *http://www.cfs-technologies.com/home/?id=1.4 YOU WILL NEED TO INSTALL THE PROGRAM SPEAKONIA FIRST BEFORE INSTALLING THE MS VOICES ADD ON! To Install the MS Voice Add on: WHAT YOU NEED: #Speakonia - MUST BE INSTALLED FIRST WHAT YOU NEED TO DO: --> NOTE: You should stay on the Speakonia Download page... #Go down to the language downloads section #Then find MS Voices - Sam, Mike and Anna <--- THIS IS WHAT YOU NEED TO DOWNLOAD AFTER INSTALLING THE PROGRAM! Ok, thats pretty much it... NOTE: AFTER YOU INSTALL SPEAKONIA AND MS VOICES - SAM, MIKE, ANNA, YOU SHOULD REGISTER THE PROGRAM... That's it for Speakonia. Show Script MSRFRWE doesn't have a script to follow - the show's creator comes up with the whole thing, and whatever he thinks of, it's on the show. The ONLY episode that was following a script was Episode 4 Part 2. The show's creator couldn't think of anything that can be worth using, so he just created a script one day. Microsoft Sam's Famous Sayings used on the show - and used on other MS Sam Error videos Microsoft Sam has tons to say on an episode of MSRFRWE (Microsoft Sam Reads Funny / Retarded Windows Errors). He also says the stuff that is on every MS Sam error reading show on the Youtube Community... Here are a few of them... *"My WTF Train goes Chug a Chug a" *"My ROFL Copter goes soi soi soi" *GODDAMNITSONOFABITCHPIECEOFSHITMOTHERFUCKINGASSHOLEFUCKFUCKFUCK - Profanity Used on Thunderbirds 101's MS Sam reads funny windows errors *hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha - MS Sam and other character's laughter *lolololololololololololololololololololol - Steamroller *graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (unsure) - Used on Thunderbirds 101's MS Sam reads funny windows errors *ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha - microsoft sam and other characters laughs (used in superhotrains, tommy62702 goanimate videos and davemadson's videos.) *axxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx - (loltaliator) used when firing the loltaliator (retaliator) in tommy62702 goanimate videos. There is plenty more, but those are the ones I often hear on the show...... Microsoft Sam's Unsexy Pronz - A.K.A. Unshmexy Pr0nz On MSRFRWE, Microsoft Sam gets "Sexy Pronz". But 98% of the time, it's Unsexy. Sexy Pronz is pretty much PORN, but named differently. On TB 101's show, the Unsexy Pronz is called shmexy pr0nz. But most of the time --- it's just as "unshmexy" as the pronz on TheWeatherMaster's Version of the show. On TB 101's show, BendYourNoodle gives MS Sam unshmexy Pr0nz, that MS Sam is cursing profanity left and right. 'Microsoft Sam's Weaknesses - NEVER REVEILED!' You are wondering: Does Sam have any weaknesses? Well, the answer to that is: YES! ''Microsoft Sam does have a few weaknesses - which were never reveiled!!! Some of Microsoft Sam's Weaknesses are... *Unshmexy Pr0nz (Unsexy Pr0nz) *devil and she devil. *WGBH Boston - He HATES The Flash Of Doom (WGBH Logo used on PBS) *Getting Communist Roll'd - ''More about Communist Roll'd will be below. *superhotrains. *eric (goanimate) Now, later in the series, some more weaknesses may / may not be released to the public. KEEP WATCHING TO FIND OUT! Communist Roll'd - The New Rick Roll'd Communist Roll'd is like the famous "Rick Roll", but it's a Russian Man this time, and NOT RICK ASTLEY The video at right is a Communist Roll'd Clip.... Microsoft Sam will be getting Communist Roll'd on TheWeatherMaster's show - COMING SOON!!! Which would you prefer? Rick Roll Communist Roll'd 'Microsoft Mike's Relationship' In Episode 7, Microsoft Mike fell in love with a girl named Lindsey (no one - Not even the staff of TheWeahterMaster Productions knows how they fell in love). Mike and Lindsey had sex in the same episode, and got married at the end of the episode - Mike returned on the First Day of Summer show - however, Lindsey was NOT MENTIONED at all during the episode... Mike's Lover Not much is known about Mike's wife (Lindsey). We don't even know her last name... She is not mentioned much in the episodes - and the only time she was with mike was in Episode 7. He is not with anyone at this time (UPDATE 10/17) 'Episodes' This section is pretty much the episodes in the series - UPDATED AS SOON AS A NEW EPISODE COMES ON YOUTUBE! Episode 1 - Pilot Episode Characters Absent: British Radar Overseers (Not Introduced) Episode 2 (TWO PARTER) - TV Destorying Robots (Now Ruff Robots) try to destroy TV in Washington, DC Characters Absent: British Radar Overseers (Not Introduced) Episode 3 - MS Sam and Mike try to find I Made It Characters Absent: NONE Episode 4 (TWO PARTER) - MS Sam goes on a ROFLCopter Rampage, and is sent to jail... Part 1 was made for Thunderbirds101 for getting 2,000 subscribers. Episode 5 - Made when Atom Smasher went down in June... Used another backup error generator. Characters Absent: Everyone except Sam Episode 6 - A Brand New Character is introduced (Radar Overseer Scotty) and MS Sam gets a weird fortune. Characters Absent: Mike Episode 7 - Mike finds a girlfriend - and go to Las Vegas Characters Absent: Mike, British Radar Overseer Johnson, Radar Overseer Scotty, '' ''Microsoft Sam's 1st day of Summer Show - Self Explanatory - has Fail, Demotivational Posters, and Errors Episode 8 - Microsoft Sam, Mike (and Lindsey, but doesn't talk AT ALL!!!) go to Atlantic City. And when Mike took a Diarreah Dump, he left some on the Hotel Manager's windows, he is sentenced to 2 months of working at the Hotel to pay for the window cleaning - and Lindsey stays down there at all. She might just be living there... Characters Absent: British Radar Overseer Scotty, Radar Overseer Scotty GUEST STARS: Patchy the Pirate (clip), Bob Saget (Dumb and Dumber - Sound Clip) Season 2: The Sony Vegas Season: Now up to Episode 6 'The Ruff Robots Fired?' The Ruff Robots have not been in any of the episodes (other then EP 2). They were fired around Episode 5 - and There will only be 1 robot - the Information Robot (Introduced in Season 2 - COMING SOON). Mr. Information Robot - Season 2 Mr. Information Robot is a new character in the series THIS SEASON. He will replace British Radar Overseer Johnson, when it comes to error messages and when Sam screws up. Johnson is no longer on the show....... Category:Series Category:Speakonia Category:Error series Category:Microsoft Sam Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Pages needing Attention